Wordgirl's Interview
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: I'm interviewing Wordgirl... That's all it's about, but don't worry it's funny.


Okay story 16 this is for humor in this one I'm going to interview Wordgirl and I own nothing! Now lets roll.

Wordgirl's interview

Me: Hello readers my name is….. Tobey and Wordgirl. HA! You thought I was going to say my real name. Anyway I'm going to interview my favorite super hero Wordgirl.

Wordgirl: Thanks for having me.

Me: Your welcome now then…. Wordgirl I have a question to ask you.

Wordgirl: Shoot.

Me: Okay, Do you love Tobey?

Wordgirl:…um skip that one please.

Me: Why?

Worgirl: ,because… I don't want Tobey to see me answer.

Me: What are you talking about all of the characters from your show are here in my audience. {I point} See Tobey is in the front row.

Tobey: HI WORDGIRL! {waves} {everyone stares at him} {ahem!} I mean whatever. {crosses his arms}

Wordgirl: {blushes out of embarrassment}

Me: Any way admit you love him.

Wordgirl:….. Why?

Me: ,because we all know its true…. You know now that I think about it I bet your life would be depressing without him.

Violet: What does "depressing" mean?

Wordgirl: depressing means full of sadness. For instance the Author says," my life would be depressing without Tobey". Meaning I would have a sad life without him and I'm not going to admit that.

Me: Oh really? Well, How about now? {I snap my fingers} {and I do a smile} {Note I'm not evil I just like to have fun with my stories} {Suddenly Tobey fell through a trap door.}

Tobey: AH!

Wordgirl: {GASP!} TOBEY NO! {flies to save him}

Tobey: {smiles}

Wordgirl: {smiles, but frowns, because I'm smiling} {puts Tobey in a different seat.} {Then she grabs me} DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY TOBEY AGAIN!

Me: "Your Tobey?" {I smile.}

Wordgirl: {Shocked at what she just said} I mean…. Don't you dare do that to Tobey again.

Me: Nice save {sarcasm and I'm still smiling} {Wordgirl rolls her eyes and lets go of me.} Like I said her life is nothing without him and there was my proof.

Wordgirl: {blushes and while getting mad} Oh be quiet!

Me: Admit it Wordgirl you love Tobey so much you would risk anything for him.

Wordgirl: That's so not true!

Me: Oh really? {Does a big evil smile}

Wordgirl: No more trapdoors!

Me: Okay then….. Hey Lady Redundant Woman make a evil copy of Wordgirl and make her kiss Tobey.

Wordgirl: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LADY REDUNDANT WOMAN!

Lady Redundant Woman: {evil smiles and makes the copy and it immediately kisses Tobey}

Tobey: WHAT THE….? {gets kissed and he enjoys it}

Wordgirl: {her face turned red out of anger and tackles the evil copy and then she shoves her….. I mean it against the wall and slaps her {I mean its} face repeatedly} DON'T YOU EVER KISS TOBEY AGAIN HE IS MINE GOT IT?

Evil copy: G-G-Got it.

Wordgirl: GOOD! {Grabs her I mean it and throws her {I mean it} and then she {it} smashes through the wall and turns to sheets of paper. {she flies to Tobey}

Tobey: Umm…{smiles nervously} No hard feelings right? {Wordgirl slaps Tobey's face} OW!

Wordgirl: That's for kissing that evil copy.

Tobey: {rubs the place where she slapped him and stares at her} I'm sorry Wordgirl. Can you ever forgive me?

Wordgirl: {stares in Tobey's eyes} Oh I could never stay mad at you. {kissed his cheek} {and he blushed}, but don't you that ever do that again.

Tobey: I promise.

Me: Aw! {Tobey and Wordgirl give me a dirty look} {GULP!}

Tobey: Care to do the honors Wordgirl. {Evil grins is about to hand her his remote}

Wordgirl: No you do it robots are your thing. {evil grins}

Tobey: Okay then…. {AHEM!} ROBOTS ATTACK! {presses a button on his remote}

Me: Uh-oh. {I start running} HELP!

Huggy: {Aren't you going to save her?}

Wordgirl: {sigh} Oh Alright…. I'll save her. {frowns and saves me}

Me: Oh thank goodness, I thought for sure I was going to squashed and Tobey I'm sorry for doing that stuff to you.

Tobey: Actually I loved it when that copy kissed me. {Wordgirl gives me a dirty look} I mean whatever.

Wordgirl: That's what I thought Tobey.

Tobey: {smiles nervously} Um…. Heh, heh

Wordgirl: Oh whatever Tobey. {rolls her eyes and smiled at him and he smiled back}

Me: Well that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this.


End file.
